1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to loudspeaker assemblies, and particularly, to a loudspeaker assembly including a size-adjustable sound chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, sound generated by sound source devices such as computers and DVD players needs to be amplified or improved in sound quality through a loudspeaker assembly. A typical loudspeaker assembly includes a loudspeaker and a shell, the loudspeaker and the shell enclose a sound chamber together. For improving the bass performance of the loudspeaker assembly, the sound chamber is usually large. Thus, the loudspeaker assembly takes up much space and is inconvenient to carry.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.